House Gatewood
House Gatewood – Lords of the secrets of the Wood and Dell. Fey-blooded. Just leaders with a love of freedom. Vast forest holdings such as The Tulgeywood. Rich farmstead and field holdings with livestock and fine horses. Masters of the fields of Velvet Green. Present Lord: Sebastian Gatewood, Earl of Westfell – Slender, handsome, wise. Commands a cadre of elite rangers known as ‘Huntsmen’, finely equipped and caparisoned is masterwork gear. Who count the fairies as their allies. A noble steward of his lands. History: The Gatewood family of Westfell have long been known among their people for their Fey ancestry. The first Chieftain of Westfell centuries ago having openly married the Forest King's daughter, the breathtakingly beautiful Nymph, Gloriana, thus bonding the ancient pact of the people of Westfell and the Ancients of the Tulgeywood. Their feyblooded children ruled in the old ways, justly and with veneration for the Feywild and Green Faith. Through the generations their sons and daughters have been blessed with Fey fortune and have prospered and brought, harmony, peace and happiness to their people. Reginald's great-grandmother, Valouria the Fair, whose radiant beauty recalls the blood of her ancestral fairy grandam Gloriana, won the heart of the star Endiluveastil, The Spirit of Fair Counsel, through her grace, beauty and ever-mounting personal charm of wit and wisdom. When the celestial suitor extended his hand, her people rejoiced and the wedding was celebrated as grandly as that of any emperor of olden legend. Even the Patron Spirit of the Ancient Days of Westfell before the coming of The great Races, The Mossenleaf Stag, emerged from the antediluvian mythago-realms of Tulgeywoode Forest to bless this ceremony. For this reason, to this day sacrifice and offerings are rendered unto that great patron spirit by The Huntsmen of the House of Gatewood on the vernal equinox in spring, autumnal equinox in fall and on the Summer and Winter Solstices. With many respective offerings made individually throughout the year to ensure favor. And this due course of tribute largely vouchsafes the land from the worst of the predations of The Tulgeywod's magical beasts. Their Son, The Half-Blood 'Alastair The Just' ruled with honor, justice, goodness and mercy, greatly beloved of his people. He reforged alliances with the Verdant Lords of the Tulgeywood, his irresistible charm and clever wit winning the renewed approval of the Gaalmoringhë, the Forest King. Assuring the ancient rights of the people of Westfell to share those ancestral lands with the Fey in peace and harmony. He paid great tithes to the Temple of his sire's Patron Spirit, Empress Gloriana the Spirit of Westfell and equal Tributes to The Erlkoenig von Eichenstand, The Forest Lord Gaalmoringhë, always deeply respecting his Ancestry. Westfell has ever been bountiful and rich with plentiful harvests and vast herds that yielded copious bounty. At his 30th year, Alastair the 4th Earl of Westfell married the second daughter of the King, Princess Geneviève, reknowned for her grace, temperament, nobility and character. Their love and joint reign over their holdings in Westfell is marked by excellent relations with the Crown and Capitol, and the fairness and even-handed stewardship of land, people and resources. Their son, Sebastion, whose godfather is the King of Westphalia himself, Reginald has been raised to one day inherit the title and administer the lands of Westfell. Educated by wise and brilliant tutors, trained by the fine and noble knights of Westfell and their Lord General Victor Stonecypher, GrandMarshall of the Court of Westfell and its knights. Category:Groups